Notes
by Sammy Neko-chan
Summary: Trowa and Qautre are fighting and its giving Duo nightmares, what will Heero do! laughs that was cheesy! but oh well...please RR
1. Fights

Notes  
  
Author: Sammy Neko *smiles at all people*  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* if only if only...  
  
Yui:/No, you owning them could not be good..._I_ can barely stand you and I'm your muse./  
  
True. so there GW in all its glorious entirety does not belong to me...or my muses.  
  
Niku: ::What would I want with five guys any--*sees Yui staring at him* I'm not even going to finish that question....::  
  
best not...  
  
Warnings: mild angst, 3x4, 1x2x1, lonely 'Fei, minor 3x4 bashing (not of my own accord though! and with a reason), sap, limeshness...think thats it...  
  
Notes: Kay! now don't hate on me for the whole Quatre Trowa fighting thing...the reason shall come as soon as i get around to it...  
  
/You still don't even have it figured out do you?/  
  
shh! they don't know that! *points at readers*  
  
::*brushes you towards fic* now go read before they go at it...shoo! shoo!  
  
---  
  
::boo:: is written thing...*scream* is electronic thing...y...  
  
---  
  
Duo sat down at his desk beside his bed and pulled out some paper and a shiny black pen. Carefully taking a drink of water and holding a hand to his bandaged throat, which had been injured due to a fight when he had went off with the sweepers for a couple of months. He then started writing a note,  
  
::Hey!,  
  
You know I was just thinking about this but *little black mark*:: Duo scribbled at the paper then sighed and set at it again. :: have you noticed how Tro & Quat seem to be drifting lately? Wonder whats wrong?...hope its not bad...need to talk to Q-bean, or well write...but anyway!  
  
You know in some ways me getting slammed in the throat is actually a pretty good thing! At least its more quiet, like you guys have always wanted...but then it also seems like it couldn't have worse timing! Everybody's really tense...and some of you guys seem like your ready to go off if you don't hear me babble on...Tro even said it was kind of un-nerving to not hear me humming! That made me feel kinda happy, but I'm gonna go ahead & leave you at your...doings...See ya!  
  
*little demon smiley face w/scythe*/ Duo Maxwell::  
  
Duo read the note over a couple of times then, satisfied, got up and headed off to deliver the messege.  
  
"TROWA!" Duo froze, 'Qautre? Why is he yelling?...' As he passed by Wufei's room he tossed in the note as he went to check on Qautre,  
  
"NO! Qautre! Just...JUST GO!" 'Trowa! Trowa's yelling at Q-bean?!' Duo set off towards the voices but was yanked back by his braid and hand on his shoulder. Wufei shoved Duo into his room and closed the door.  
  
"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Duo whirled around and was about to protest as best he could with a pad and pen, but Wufei just looked at him, sporting a nasty black eye. Duo pulled out his notepad and wrote something down.  
  
::Oh...what happened? How long have they been like this?:: Wufei put his ear to the door and heard them still fighting. He sighed,  
  
"They've been like this for a while if you noticed before anyone else, I just don't know what set it off though. And this," he pointed at his eye. "came from me trying to intervene."  
  
::Trowa?:: Duo jumped up onto Wufei's bed, bouncing slightly.  
  
"Actually no...it was Qautre."  
  
::Really? Wow...:: Duo watched as Wufei sat down in the chair at his desk, turnign on his laptop and typing something in. ::What's that 'Fei?:: Duo jumped off the bed and went over to stand behind him, leaning over his shoulder and peering at the screen.  
  
"It's an e-mail to Heero, to let him know whats going on." He moved Duo's braid back around his shoulder when it fell onto the keyboard. "Do you want to say soemthing?" He looked up at the other boy to see Duo's face just as he had predicted. Worried.  
  
::Can I?:: Duo chewed on his lip as Wufei moved out of the chair and practically forced him into it.  
  
"Have at it, you know you want to. And besides it might make _him_ feel better..." Duo looked at him and Wufei nodded his head to reassure him. Still chewing on his lip Duo started typing.  
  
To:P_S_01@zero.net  
  
From:Dragon_man_@Flame.org  
  
Subj.: Just to let you know...  
  
...Trowa & Qautre are fighting really bad and I suggest you finish up your mission quickly before things get any worse.  
  
p.s. Duo's _fine_...stop bugging me.   
  
-W.  
  
Hey! Hee-chan! how are things on the new colony? Any good spots? Don't forget the souveniers! Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? What does 'Fei mea  
  
Sorry I had to stop him, his evening medicine makes him hyper and it hasn't quite worn off yet...Okay he's calm now, here he is  
  
Sorry about that Heero, I didn't know I was that hyper. You doing okay up there? I'm alright down here, my throat still hurts but some of my other pills knock me and the pain out so...instant insomnia cure! useful if I must say so myself...  
  
Tro and Qaut are really going at it, and its getting me real worried...Q-bean won't talk and Tro's always gone...come back soon!  
  
3/Duo ^_^  
  
  
  
Heero smiled at the beginning of the e-mail but near the end his brows were already knit together in thought. Minimizing the message and bringing up a new page he started typing.  
  
To: Dragon_man_@Flame.org  
  
From:P_S_01@zero.net  
  
Subj.: Re: Just to let you know...  
  
I'm just about done here, a couple of more days. Sounds bad, keep your eyes open & relay it to me later.  
  
I think Duo's having nightmares again. Narcotics and pain pills usually trigger them, make sure you keep your ears open for telltale signs. You know how to calm them.  
  
-H.  
  
Heero clicked the send button and pulled up another blank page.  
  
To: Death_with_a_Grin@hellishangel.com  
  
From:P_S_01@zero.net  
  
subj.: be home soon...  
  
Hey Duo, you sound like your doing ok, your throat should be healed soon, so keep taking your meds. I know for a fact you don't want Sally to have to stick you again.  
  
My mission is almost done just a couple of more days at the most, these people are idiots. I can't wait to see you again. Those fights sound pretty bad, I wonder whats wrong? Don't worry about it as soon as I get back I'll "talk" to Trowa, or "stare each other down with conversation" as you would put it. I'm sure he'd have a good reason for yelling at Qautre...which shocks even me...  
  
Well I'm going to go now and I'll see you soon. I love you,  
  
3/Hee-chan ~-^  
  
p.s. Make sure you tell Wufei if you start feeling funny because of the meds. Besides giving you a caffeine rush. Bye.  
  
Heero clicked the send button and signed off, shutting down his laptop and sitting on his bed quietly for several moments. He then reached over to the chair beside the bed and pulling his cell phone out of his jacket pocket pushed a button to call in a request. 


	2. Requests

Notes  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Warnings:most in chap.1, but I forgot one UxS, *nods* yep!  
  
Notes: oh am I the quick one for updating!  
  
/Wait until you have to go back to school...then your screwed./  
  
Not necassarily...but anyway here is new chapter!  
  
::only because you've already written them down.::  
  
yeah but chapter 3 is barely even started...  
  
/okay okay, just shutup and let the people read the fic!/  
  
*grumble*  
  
----  
  
Requests  
  
----  
  
"Lady, Agent Yuy is calling from the satellite, would you like to take before you leave?" Lady Une sighed and took her jacket back off pressing the button on her keypad to accept it.  
  
"Yes Heero?" She switched the screen to automatic screen saver when 'Wireless Call' flashed in front of her eyes.  
  
"I knew you'd still be there. You work more than I do...now anyway."  
  
She smiled, "Yes well I still remember the 3 'o'clockers you pulled for so long, and figured why put those hours to waste. And even so I don't have someone who'll personally tackle me when I open the door."  
  
"True. Or give you those 'looks'...since he is unable to talk at the moment."  
  
"Hn. Speaking of whom, how is Duo anyway? He hasn't been in lately." She blinked when the screen flashed from a deep ocean scene to a bright desert.  
  
"Thats my purpose of calling, I think Duo might be having nightmares again." Une sat up her attention caught.  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure. It's either from all the narcotics and pain pills, or... He was silent for a moment.  
  
"Or?"  
  
"...or it might be because of Trowa and Qautre. Him and Wufei have both told me about how they have been having very serious fights lately...I mean worse than the little skirmishes we're all used to." Une spluttered for a minute,  
  
"Tro...Trowa? and Qautre?!...oh my..."  
  
"My thoughts exactly. So I am now calling in this request for early leave." Une was silent a moment.  
  
"There's another reason why you want to go home early isn't there?" She heard him laugh.  
  
"You know my well."  
  
"No I barely know you, but I know _Duo_ personally. He pinned you with a look again didn't he?"  
  
"Yep. It basically said, 'come home soon or suffer.'" Une laughed.  
  
"Suffer on the couch no doubt."  
  
"Oh no, he's not that willing to punish..more than likely it'll be the foot of the bed, and no...yeah." Heero cleared his throat.  
  
"Well you poor thing we don't want that to happen now do we? How soon do you want to get there?"  
  
"How soon can you get me?"  
  
"On the next flight and there by 2'o'five this morning."  
  
"I'm already gone. See ya."  
  
"Bye." She hung up and clicked off her phone, wondering at the change Duo had produced in Heero. Standing up and putting her jacket back on she heard a sound from the doorway.  
  
Sally smiled when Une looked up at her a little surprised.  
  
"I alredy told Ana about the flight and sent her home." Une shutdown her computer and gathered all her files.  
  
"Thank you. How long have you been standing there?" She turned off her lamp and walked over to Sally, who blocked the doorway.  
  
"Just about the entire conversation. Who said you couldn't have someone personally tackle you when you get home?" She leaned against the door frame.  
  
"Everybody. Sally you know for a fact that your always here and when you do go home I'm usually staying late." Sally reached out and stroked Une's cheek pulling her closer the the back of the neck.  
  
"Well then I guess your just gonna have to stop staying late." She pressed her forehead to Une's. "And I'll do my best to come home on a regular basis." They kissed each other gently.  
  
"No more skipping lunch either. Unless you have to." Sally smiled and wrapped her arms around Une, who brought her hands up to rest on the other womans chest.  
  
"We have to announce that eventually you know" Sally nodded down at the sapphire diomond ring that glinted from Une's left ring finger. "Kind of hard to keep it from the boy." Une lauged.  
  
"I know. Duo's gonna strangle us for not telling him as soon as you proposed."  
  
Sally kissed her, "I'm willing to take that risk. Come on lets go home." Sally clicked off the lights and closed the door behind them.  
  
----  
  
now on to chapter three!! *points and runs off to next part*  
  
/Your an idiot. *yells at her vanishing form*/  
  
::*sigh* come on we have to follow her and make sure she doesn't get herself hurt.*walks off after Sammy with Yui following*::  
  
*grins and winks* review me please! 


End file.
